


royally fucked

by whitehall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehall/pseuds/whitehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is about to get fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	royally fucked

**Author's Note:**

> technically, this counts as a larry drabble ok
> 
> in this universe, prince charles already ascends the throne so he is king

Louis likes tall guys.

He likes it when they lean down to kiss him because it means that /he/ doesn't have to do all the work. Or the times when Louis can't reach the top self since it's too high and he can just order his tall men around.

You see, when Louis is with tall guys, he kinda feels powerful. Like with every bat of his lashes they just do his commands instantly. Louis loves it.

He's fucked Greg James and Harry Styles and both of them could be classified as yetis and he loves them so much, honestly. But Greg is now dating some twink and Harry is banging a girl.

A girl, Louis scoffs. That frog face doesn't know what the hell he's missing.

But you see, even though the curly haired Harry is counted as a tall guy, there's always people who have more height than him. When Louis dated Harry briefly, he already thought that his boyfriend was a giant. Not with this Harry though.

Not with this PRINCE Harry. This Harry stands so fucking tall and he's two heads taller than him, and holy jesus fucking christ, a Prince of the United Kingdom's about to fuck him.

"You know" Ginger Harry mumbles against Louis' neck, before giving it a sharp bite.

Louis groans loudly. "What?" His head is thrown back, neck is open for Harry to kiss and the Prince is bending his body just to make out with him.

"My people have always wondered by it takes me so long to settle down" Harry pulls backward a little and then his big, and strong military arms rip the middle of Louis' shirt apart. Oh my fucking God. Harry is eyeing down on him, like Louis is his prey and the smaller boy doesn't know whether he should moan or cry. "Maybe I wont be single for a long time"

"Are you" Louis wheezes when he feels Harry's thumb rubs againt his left nipple. "Are you asking me to date you?"

"Hmm" The Prince hums casually, he's trailing kisses down onto Louis' stomach. "Actually, I'm going to court you"

This ginger royal kid is so, so good at making him feeling good and for a moment Louis cannot comprehend what the hell Harry's trying to say because the Prince is taking his pants off and shit, Louis is royally fucked. "Court me?" He asks incredulously. "What the fuck, Harry, we're not in the seventeenth century anymore"

"Okay, first of all, I'm the son of a king" Harry takes his hands off Louis. He's looking at him pointedly. "I'm trying to be as polite as my people expect me to be", he's smiling cheekily at Louis as he says that, which earns a giggle from the feathery haired boy. Then Harry is fumbling his hands to take his pants off. Louis tries so hard not to look.

"And second?" Louis challenges.

"Second" Harry repeats, he's walking back to Louis, his blue eyes are intense and Louis shivers a little. "You are not to talk to me like that, I am your prince and you are my subject."

If Louis doesn't know Harry well enough, he'd thought that the Prince is serious and he's lecturing Louis when they're about to fuck and Louis would be so glad to slap Harry's dick and go home. But he knows him. He knows Harry, so he decides to play along. "Oh" he slurs. "Well then I suppose I should call you Sir from now on?"

They hold each other's gaze for a minute before Harry lunges at him and start to kiss him hard. "Oh my god" Harry growls "How come that gets me so hard".

Louis wants to shrugs and give Harry a smart comeback like what he always does, but the Prince is such a fantastic kisser and Louis feels too good to care.

"Louis" Harry whispers hotly against ear once they pull apart. "Will you call me Daddy if I order you?".

Louis gasps in respond, head is thrown back once more as the Prince begins to give hickeys all over his neck. And Fuck, fuck fuck fuck, Louis almost comes.

Almost.

And in a literal sense and not; Louis Tomlinson is royally fucked.


End file.
